Their Savior
by zeppx
Summary: Cas has a mission. Sam's sanity is questioned, Dean just tries to cope.


Yep! It's a drunken drabble!

Which got a little long...who the hell cares though? I sure as hell don't. This will probably, one day very soon be incorporated into the next chapter of _Million Little Things_, but until then. It's my drunken drabble that is slightly too long to be a drabble for the night.

Enjoy!

Now with accompanying drunk art!

yeah, **Scoobert0 **and I had ourselves a little drunkfest on messenger. Totally worth it.

Anyway, check it out! scoobert0. deviantart. com /#/ d3lkqfo

* * *

><p>Cas was staring at the large glass enclosure with a look of extreme consternation on his face. Dean was torn between watching him and questioning the pet store clerk. Sam though, had chosen to just watch Cas while Dean did all the hard work; Sam's lips were twitching like he was fighting back the urge to smile.<p>

Cas meanwhile, leaned forward until his nose was almost touching the glass; eyes squinted in concentration as he tried to look at what was going on in there.

Dean didn't know what was so damn fascinating about whatever was in there; all he could see was some sand and the occasional shell. Dean let the employee wander off to not do his job and turned his attention fully to Cas and Sam, wondering what the hell was so damn entertaining.

"Cas!" The angel jumped and jerked upright, pulling his nose away from the glass enclosure.

"Yes Dean?"

"What's so fascinating?" He received a blink, and naturally, no answer. Dean huffed, nodded at Sam and the two headed for the exit. Dean was hoping to end this hunt early; they were in Florida for once, instead of somewhere cold and damp. There was sun, and _beaches_ and other marvelous things to do. He just wanted to sit down on the beach, soak up the sun and enjoy himself for once.

They stepped out into the sunlight, blinking their eyes as they adjusted from the relative dimness of the pet store. Dean looked around to ask Cas what he thought was terrorizing the town and stopped when the angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Cas?"

Sam shrugged and looked around, "I dunno, he probably took off to-" Sam shut up when the door opened and Cas stepped out into the sun with them, looking entirely out of place in his trench coat and full suit.

Cas' hands were stuffed into his pockets of his coat and the pockets of his slacks were slightly bulged out as well. The two Winchesters frowned and Dean asked, "Whatcha got there Cas?"

Cas, as per usual, ignored Dean and moved to cross the street, and headed for the beach that was on the other side of the street. Dean exchanged a confused look with Sam, shrugged and followed the angel on a mission.

When they reached the water's edge Cas knelt down and started emptying his pockets. From where Dean stood beside Sam behind the angel, it looked like a bunch of shells. Sam, on the other hand, started cracking up.

"What am I missing here?" Sam, too busy wheezing with laughter was unable to answer Dean's question, so Dean turned his attention to Cas whose hand was currently buried in his trench coat pocket. Dean opened his mouth to ask again, but stopped when Cas jerked, let out a pained hiss and pulled his hand from his pocket.

Attached to the fleshy part of skin between thumb and index finger, Cas had some kind of creature hanging on.

Sam started laughing harder. Dean feared for his sanity.

"Cas…is that…a…_hermit crab_?"

Cas shook his hand a little, but the bugger held on tight, "Yes."

"Did you…take them from the pet store?"

"Yes."

"_Why_?"

"To set them free." Sam howled with laughter and collapsed onto the sand, clutching his sides while Cas shook his hand again, frowning unhappily when the hermit crab continued to hang on.

Dean clapped a hand over his eyes and fought to hold back his own chuckles.

Castiel, angel of the Lord, savior of hermit crabs.

"_Cas_. You can't just…steal hermit crabs from pet stores and set them free on the beach _across the street from that same pet store_." Sam was starting to turn a little blue from his lack of oxygen he was laughing so hard. Dean was finding it increasingly difficult to not fall down laughing himself.

Cas glared up at Dean, gave his hand one hard shake and sent the hermit crab flying off into the sunset, landing with a soft _plop_ in the water.

Dean lost it.


End file.
